


and i hope our hearts are connected too.

by puzzleships (lio_fotia)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Mentioned Kairi (Kingdom Hearts), Mentioned Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Mentioned Sora (Kingdom Hearts), appreciate th, i love these kids sm and they get less than EVERY other group and it KILLS ME, love th, please love these kids, talk abt th
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 03:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lio_fotia/pseuds/puzzleships
Summary: the destiny island kids miss their friends.





	and i hope our hearts are connected too.

**Author's Note:**

> look. i Know no one cares but I Do, God Dammit. they deserve their time in the sun. i'm so mad they weren't at the beach party, i stg. (i like to think it's bc tidus fell out of his boat and they were just late.)
> 
> inspired by the adventure zone quote. idk why but. i heard it and thought of them and it broke my heart.

"When someone leaves your life those exits… are… not made equal. Some are beautiful, and poetic, and satisfying. Others are abrupt and unfair, but most are just unremarkable, unintentional, clumsy."

* * *

  
  
It'd been a year without them.  
  
And Selphie had never noticed how quiet the island was without them before. They always had something going on: a race, a play fight, a game of war... The play island, despite it's brightness and somehow still not completely explored spaces, felt dead without them. Empty. Unworth even glancing at.  
  
She, Tidus, and Wakka had never been entirely involved in any of their plans. Sora, Riku, and Kairi were a unit and that was something that was unsaid and understood but... Selphie still always carried them in her heart.  
  
The quiet would sting sometimes, even Tidus didn't seem to want to go exploring anymore after he realized all the life had gotten sucked out of their best spot. It was made for six... and having only three felt so incomplete.  
  
Trying to bring the magic back felt like putting a puzzle together knowing you'd lost some of the pieces.  
  
Still, Selphie tried. She put everything she had into trying to bring the light back. She tried to be everything they were all at once but it was only a set-up to fail. The quiet remained.  
  
What she longed for most was a goodbye.  
  
Maybe, if she had that closure, things would be okay. But that day would never come. She'd accepted that six months ago (acceptance doesn't cancel out want for things to be different, though).  
  
As Tidus and Wakka half-heartedly play fought on their way out of school, something occurred to Selphie that she hadn't thought of before.  
  
"Hey guys!" she turned to smile at her boys softly, "Y'know how in stories when people miss someone who's lost at sea, they send a message in a bottle? Well... what if..."  
  
The rest of the thought hung in the air as she realized she was probably just being stupidly romantic again. Tidus and Wakka missed them too but they'd never do something so based in storybook.  
  
But Tidus's teasing words didn't come the way she expects them to. Instead, he flashed her a bright smile, his eyes lighting with excitement. He wanted to talk to them too.  
  
"Selph! That's a great idea!" he grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze.  
  
"Yeah, Selphie! I'm sure if we write to them, they'll get it." Wakka flashed her a smile too, "Just gotta feeling."  
  
She nodded, grinning back at them as she held back tears. Maybe things weren't the same without their other best friends but... Getting her words out with her boys would be enough. Enough for now.  
  
She pulled them both into a tight hug, something they did a lot more often since such a large and mysterious gap had been left in all their hearts. This was okay for now.  
  
"We're all waiting for you to come home." she said to people who couldn't hear.  
  
Three hearts, set on different paths but intertwined all the same, felt a kind of light they never had before rush through their bones. And none of them could help a small smile.  
  
Home would always be waiting.


End file.
